hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Toñito Tomatito/CONQUISTADOR!SPAIN IS NOT PORTUGAL
(Hello everyone, I used Google translator to translate this entry taken from the Hetalia Wiki in Spanish so sorry for grammatical mistakes, my English is not good, hahaha. Greetings from Spain!) Fandom people, I recommend you read this comment as soon as you have a little while because it deals with an important issue related to Spain. Please, cut it and copy it as soon as you have the opportunity for all your social networks, YouTube comments, etc. so that it has the maximum possible dissemination: Dear Jimeire: First of all, I want you to know that I have decided to open this account expressly to get in touch with you and ask you for help, since I have read several entries about Portugal in Amino and you are the only person who has pointed out that Spain is usually represent with long hair in the fanarts referring to his stage as a conqueror. You see, I am worried because my little sister has been a member of the fandom for almost a decade and recently she has discovered that a fanart of her on Conquistador! Spain is being spread as a fanart of Portugal and nobody seems to have noticed in the comments, which has Annoyingly awkward. She has been diagnosed with both obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) and depression and since then she is obsessed with the subject, she has been investigating and has gotten even worse because it seems to be a fairly widespread error among newcomers to the fandom, there are even videos on YouTube about Portugal where fanarts from Spain are added (perhaps due to ignorance, perhaps due to lack of content). How could we warn the rest of the fandom? If all of us who are aware of the confusion spread it through comments where we find the error, there would be no problems but unfortunately we do not give importance to the fact that the will and work of the artists are not respected, in that aspect we are too permissive I understand that there are few fanarts from Portugal compared to other Hetalia characters but I think it is very dirty to use fanarts from Spain on their behalf, for that same reason I beg you to take advantage of your great impact within the fandom and collaborate with us to the extent of your possibilities. I would like to edit the entry of Spain in Wiki Hetalia (especially the one in English, since it is the most consulted) to put something like "Spain is usually represented with long hair in the fanarts referring to the Conquest" because only with That would get out of doubt but I don't know if I can because I've never done it. Would you be so kind as to do it for me? And even some entry here in Amino where the subject is treated, what you consider appropriate in order to spread this message. Seriously, I would thank you from the bottom of my heart because it is quite affected, I have tried to reassure her by telling her that it is a rare mistake but since she has discovered several people committing it she does not think about anything else and does not stop turning her head. I hope you will dislike it in the coming days but it is still convenient to mobilize among all because although it seems silly it is something that is there and that should be treated as soon as possible so as not to give rise to controversies and misunderstandings. Sorry for the inconvenience, believe me it is bad to tell you about my life but I have turned to you because you have a lot of repercussion and many followers, you love Spain as much as my sister and write your wonderful entries, so congratulations because you really have talent for this. Thank you for your attention, a huge hug. Category:Blog posts